US 2009/0052621 A1 discloses a computed tomography system comprising an x-ray source for emitting polychromatic radiation, which traverses an examination zone of the computed tomography system. The radiation, which has traversed the examination zone, is detected by a detector for generating energy-dependent detection values. The computed tomography system further comprises a bowtie filter for filtering the radiation before traversing the examination zone. The generated energy-dependent detection values are used for reconstructing an image of the examination zone. The bowtie filter reduces the radiation dose applied to an object, which may be arranged within the examination zone. However, the bowtie filter also adversely affects the detection values such that the quality of the detection values and, thus, of the image reconstructed from the detection values is reduced.